jogoseconsolesfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Como funciona o Xbox 360.
=Como funciona o Xbox 360?= Conheça o console da Microsoft, o Xbox 360! Nós mostramos desde as especificações até os recursos, jogos e acessórios que estão disponíveis no mercado! A Microsoft entrou na corrida dos consoles com o maior e mais pesado dos concorrentes, o Xbox. Embora mais potente que os demais, o atraso para a sua chegada, a falta de títulos de peso e o sucesso das rivais fizeram com que ele não tivesse a recepção esperada no mercado. Anos depois, no dia 22 de novembro de 2005, é lançado nos Estados Unidos, México e Canadá o Xbox 360. O novo console vinha em duas versões separadas para o consumidor: a Premium, que incluía fones de ouvido, um controle sem fio, um cabo de alta definição, um cabo de Ethernet (rede) e um disco rígido de 20GB, e a Core. Esta última era uma versão mais barata, voltada ao mercado de entrada dos games. Como consequência, ela era acompanhada apenas por um cabo de vídeo composto (capaz de resoluções até o máximo de 480p) e de um controle com fio. Note que o console era perfeitamente capaz de produzir resoluções de até 1080p, desde que provido do cabo correto. O mais interessante é que o console chegou até os consumidores um ano antes do Playstation 3, da fabricante Sony , mas com potência equivalente — não é à toa que em muitos dos jogos multiplataforma vemos resultados similares entre os dois concorrentes. Arquivo:5581.jpg Quer saber mais sobre este videogame que está revolucionando a indústria dos jogos? Então fique ligado, pois neste artigo, detalharemos todas as principais partes desta super máquina, de processadores até os acessórios. Arquivo:5568.jpg Arquivo:5667.jpg Arquivo:5668.jpg Arquivo:5669.jpg Arquivo:5569.jpg Para saciar as necessidades do sistema e dos jogos, a escolha de processador para a Microsoft foi o Xenon, uma variante da arquitetura PowerPC — da IBM — com três núcleos separados, sendo cada um destes capaz de operar com dois processos simultaneamente (totalizando seis threads). A velocidade de operação para cada um dos três núcleos é de 3,2 GHz, suficientes para produzir um desempenho teórico de 115,2 gigaflops e 9,6 bilhões de operações de produto escalar por segundo. A memória cachê L2 é de 1 MB. As grandes vantagens desta abordagem, de acordo com os desenvolvedores, é a praticidade para programar os jogos e aplicativos, similar em muitos aspectos ao desenvolvimento para computadores, o que torna o lançamento nas duas plataformas muito mais rentável. Arquivo:5570.jpg Construído pela antiga ATI (agora incorporada à AMD), a unidade de processamento gráfico recebe o nome de Xenos, possuindo dois núcleos separados, ambos operando com um clock de 500 MHz. Embora a velocidade de funcionamento seja a mesma, um dos núcleos opera como o processador gráfico em si, enquanto o outro abriga 10 MiB (Mebibytes) de eDRAM (RAM incorporada) para operações de alta velocidade. Arquivo:5600.jpg A utilização desta memória especial de alta velocidade (mesmo em baixa quantidade) é justamente o que possibilita que possam ser aplicados anti-aliasing de 4x em tela cheia, Z-Buffer (responsável pela adição de profundidade nas cenas) e alpha-blending — a combinação convexa entre duas cores que tem por finalidade permitir o uso de transparências na imagem — sem grandes impactos sobre o desempenho final do conjunto de processamento. Outro ponto importante a ser notado é que a arquitetura do Xbox 360 é unificada, isto é, os seus 512 MB de memória GDDR3 RAM totais são compartilhados entre o processador e a unidade de processamento gráfico (GPU). A velocidade de operação desta memória é de 700 MHz, o que se traduz em uma banda efetiva de 1,4 GHz para a transmissão dos dados. Vale lembrar que embora o valor de 1 teraflop de performance total do sistema hoje pareça um tanto quanto baixo (principalmente se compararmos essa marca aos rumores de potências de 10 teraflops apenas para placas de vídeo de nova geração que está chegando aos PCs), na época era considerado de altíssimo desempenho. Arquivo:5615.jpg Na parte frontal do videogame estão a gaveta para a colocação de discos, (dependendo do modelo, das marcas LG, Toshiba ou BenQ) duas entradas para cartões de memórias (memory cards, com tamanhos variados) e também duas portas USB (geralmente ocultadas por uma capa). Na parte de trás ficam mais uma porta USB, o soquete para o cabo de força, uma porta Ethernet 10/100 — para conexão com a Xbox Live — e também as saídas de áudio e vídeo. Nas primeiras revisões não havia saída HDMI, que foi implementada logo acima da original tempos depois. Arquivo:5623.jpg Já a fonte do console (vide foto abaixo) é externa, assim como as de Notebooks e das versões mais antigas de videogames como o Playstation 2 Slim. Isso, além de poupar espaço interno para outros componentes, auxilia a reduzir a temperatura interna (teoricamente evitando problemas de superaquecimento). Arquivo:5622.jpg Arquivo:5617.jpg Como já dito, existem duas variações principais, uma com fios e outra sem (wireless g). O videogame suporta até quatro jogadores simultaneamente, entretanto, é necessário um acessório especial para conectar todos por fio (já que só existem três portas USB). Para as variantes sem fio,a alimentação pode ser realizada por meio de duas pilhas AA convencionais ou pela bateria recarregável, vendida separadamente. Arquivo:5656.jpg Em relação à composição, temos dois direcionais analógicos frontais (em alturas diferentes para facilitar o acesso à parte esquerda) que também atuam como botões quando pressionados, um D-Pad tradicional, três botões centrais (Back, Xbox e Start) e quatro na direita, sendo estes X, A, B e Y. Na parte superior estão dois botões tradicionais (LB e RB) e dois gatilhos que são sensíveis à pressão, permitindo ajustes graduais em situações como, por exemplo, a aceleração de um veículo. Arquivo:5618.jpg O Xbox 360 também aceita alguns teclados, mas apenas para a finalidade de digitação, e não para jogos como visto no Playstation 3. Em contrapartida, todos os modelos de controles são plenamente compatíveis com computadores com sistemas operacionais Windows (sendo necessário o receptor especial para PC nos casos sem fio). Arquivo:5571.jpg O Xbox 360, assim como o Playstation 3, atualmente é vendido em modelos diferentes nas lojas, mas ao invés de usar a quantia de espaço em disco rígido para a diferenciação, são aplicadas três nomenclaturas diferentes. São elas: Xbox 360 Arcade Arquivo:5602.jpg Esta configuração veio para substituir a antiga Core como novo modelo de entrada de mercado, mantendo o preço (na época de US$ 279,99), mas oferecendo ao comprador vantagens como saída HDMI versão 1.2, controle sem fio, um disco com cinco jogos da Xbox Live Arcade (Boom Boom Rocket, Feeding Frenzy, Luxor 2, Pac-Man Championship Edition, e Uno) e a substituição do cartão de memória por um chip interno com 256 MB de memória para que o jogador salvasse seu progresso. Com a onda de cortes de preço de setembro do ano passado, o preço sugerido despencou para apenas US$ 199 nos Estados Unidos. Xbox 360 Pro Arquivo:5604.jpg Esta é a versão que carrega em alguns lugares a especificação Premium ou Go Pro. Além de todos os recursos ofertados pela versão Arcade, a Pro traz consigo cabos de vídeo componente com saída ótica opcional e um HD de 60 GB (três vezes maior que o anterior à revisão) recheado de demonstrações, vídeos e um jogo completo. Após a redução de preços, o custo sugerido no mercado americano despencou de US$ 349 para U$ 299. Xbox 360 Elite A variação “top de linha” tem como principais diferenciais o acabamento em preto e o disco rígido com 120 GB, o dobro da intermediária (seu valor quando vendido separadamente é bem mais alto). Também foram as primeiras a receberem as atualizações das placasmãe (confira mais abaixo o motivo das revisões). O preço pedido é de US$ 399. Arquivo:5572.jpg Para complementar a experiência Xbox 360, a Microsoft permite a conexão de uma série de dispositivos USB de terceiros, tais como tapetes de dança, Gamercizes (aparelhos similares a bicicletas ergométricas ou steppers com interatividade) e os kits de jogos como Guitar Hero e Rock Band. Já de fabricação própria (os equipamentos firts-party), temos como principais destaques: Volante Os fãs de corrida não ficarão desamparados, pois a Microsoft possui seu próprio volante de corridas sem fio, com direito a todos os botões normais que um controle teria, mais tecnologia de vibração Dual Rumble, force feedback (para simular a pressão sobre o volante em situações em que é necessário, como curvas), suporte de pressão ajustável por rosca e a parte baixa, com um pedal para a aceleração e freios. Arquivo:5621.jpg Faceplates A frente dos consoles é completamente destacável, permitindo que o usuário compre outras personalizadas em lojas. As modificadas contêm pinturas que vão desde uma simples mudança de cor ou acabamento até arte conceitual de alguns jogos e filmes (algo visto principalmente nas edições especiais do Xbox 360, como a dos Simpsons). Arquivo:5591.jpg Comunicação Para facilitar a comunicação entre os jogadores durante as partidas online, a Microsoft vende câmeras (Xbox Live Vision), Headsets (com ou sem fio, sendo este unilateral) e o Xbox Messenger Kit, uma espécie de teclado QWERTY que é acoplado à base dos controles convencionais para permitir digitação rápida com os polegares. Arquivo:5596.jpg Multimídia Já que o seu videogame é capaz de reproduzir inúmeros formatos de arquivos de filmes, músicas e imagens, nada melhor que um controle remoto para controlar tudo! É justamente este o papel do Xbox 360 Universal Media Remote, que conta com uma infinidade de botões e recursos focados especialmente nas capacidades do 360. Por fim, como o disco rígido não é obrigatório e nem mesmo incluso em uma das versões do console, a Microsoft também os vende separadamente em três tamanhos: 120 GB, 60 GB e 20 GB. Abaixo você confere uma foto de cima do videogame, com o disco rígido destacado (para soltá-lo, basta pressionar o botão e puxar a frente para cima, delicadamente). Arquivo:5620.jpg Arquivo:5574.jpg A interface de operação original do Xbox 360 (Dashboard) possuía cinco abas laterais de navegação, permitindo acesso às funções de multimídia, ao Market Place, aos jogos e demais recursos. Mesmo que o usuário estivesse em algum jogo, uma versão simplificada poderia ser trazida à tela quando o botão central do controle era pressionado. Arquivo:5601.jpg Em 2008 ela foi substituída pela NXE, a New Xbox Experience. O intuito foi facilitar o acesso aos recursos, implementando um menu de navegação similar ao encontrado no Windows Media Center e no Zune. Tudo o que havia anteriormente foi mantido (inclusive a GUI antiga, desde que selecionada), mas muitas novidades foram trazidas, como a criação dos Avatares personalizados para cada jogador. O único requerimento para esta atualização é a presença ou de um disco rígido ou de um cartão de memória com no mínimo 128 MB. Arquivo:5587.jpg Arquivo:5575.jpg Halo 3 A história deste jogo de tiro em primeira pessoa gira em torno da guerra interestelar do século XVI, com você no papel de Master Chief, um soldado aprimorado ciberneticamente. Com jogabilidade visceral, muita ação e um dos melhores multiplayers da atualidade, ele é um título imperdível. thumb|500px|left Gears of War 2 Desenvolvido pela Epic Studios (de Unreal Tournament), ele foi construído especialmente para a plataforma, atingindo um patamar gráfico que até a data de seu lançamento não era rivalizado por nenhum outro game. Ao invés da câmera em primeira pessoa, você controlava o personagem de cima na guerra contra os Locusts. Muito sangue? Imagine! thumb|500px|left Forza Motorsport 2 O concorrente direto de Gran Turismo chegou bem mais cedo ao mercado nesta geração, trazendo a simulação das corridas em um nível nunca antes visto. Danos, personalização dos carros (pintura, desempenho, aerodinâmica e outros fatores) e uma quantidade enorme de conteúdo são apenas algumas das qualidades a serem ressaltadas. thumb|500px|left Arquivo:5577.jpg Por outro lado, se o sistema permaneceu fechado, a criação de jogos inovadores e simples foi estimulada de todas as formas com o Microsoft XNA, um conjunto de ferramentas aberto à comunidade, com objetivo de descomplicar todo o processo. O legal é que o portal é em grande parte gerenciado pela própria comunidade. Arquivo:5588.jpg Uma vez finalizado o desenvolvimento, o jogo é submetido a uma fase de testes (realizada por outros usuários). Se tudo correr bem, o desenvolvedor pode postá-lo no Market Place para venda por 200, 400 ou 800 pontos (200 pontos seriam equivalentes aproximadamente US$ 2,50). Deste valor, 70% é revertido diretamente ao desenvolvedor, enquanto o restante fica com a Microsoft. Arquivo:5578.jpg Apesar de seu sistema fechado, sem instalações para programas não certificados pela companhia, o videogame teve sua proteção quebrada pelos hackers, que conseguiram por meio de uma modificação na firmware do leitor de DVD executar códigos externos. Outro problema sério que aflige a maioria dos donos do aparelho é a elevada taxa de defeitos nas primeiras versões. Carinhosamente apelidado como 3RL (três luzes vermelhas), este erro estava geralmente associado ao superaquecimento dos componentes internos e à quebra da solda das placas, fato que culminou em diversas revisões internas. Arquivo:5599.jpg As modificações incluem a realocação de componentes (como os dissipadores), adição de abas de proteção para mantê-los em posição e até mesmo a colocação de mais deles. A sequência de revisões foi a seguinte: Xenon: modelo inicial, utilizava uma fonte de 203W. Zephyr: Adição de porta HDMI para saída de áudio e vídeo. Falcon: processo de fabricação em 65nm para o Xenon; incorporou uma fonte de 175W. Jasper: CPU e GPU em 65nm; adição de 256 MB de memória flash, redução da fonte para 150W. Já em comparação com o Playstation 3, três pontos a serem levados em consideração são a falta de Wi-Fi por padrão (o adaptador custa mais US$ 99 ao usuário), a falta de um leitor de Blu-ray e a rede online: enquanto no console da Sony tudo é gratuito, no Xbox 360 — apesar de existir uma variante gratuita básica — a maioria dos jogos requer uma conta GOLD para partidas online, que por sua vez custa US$ 49,99 por ano. Arquivo:5579.jpg Muitos não acreditavam no prometido anteriormente pela Microsoft, de um ciclo de vida mais extenso do que o do Xbox anterior (grande motivo de irritação para os donos), mas durante a E3 deste ano a companhia surpreendeu a todos confirmando o compromisso e anunciando mais uma novidade: o projeto Natal. Arquivo:5582.jpg Nomeado em homenagem à cidade brasileira de Natal (local em que nasceu Alex Kipman, diretor do projeto) e de acordo com a tradição da empresa de usar nomes de cidades como codinomes, este revolucionário sistema promete a interação com os jogos sem o uso de controles. Mas como isso seria possível? Em teoria tudo é simples: o jogador usa seu próprio corpo para executar os comandos, como dar um chute em uma luta, virar o volante virtualmente com os punhos no ar ou até mesmo conversar com personagens que estão na tela. Na prática é necessário um novo sensor de profundidade, acoplado a uma câmera e a um arranjo de microfones que captam o corpo e a voz em três dimensões. Para conferir esta ideia em ação, assista ao vídeo abaixo: thumb|left|500px Metal Gear pela frente Outra surpresa reservada para a conferência da Microsoft na E3 2009 foi a presença de Hideo Kojima, criador e diretor da série Metal Gear. Sua presença só poderia significar uma coisa: Metal Gear viria também para o Xbox 360. Não se trata de Metal Gear 4: Guns of the Patriots ou de um remake, mas sim de um jogo completamente novo, intitulado Metal Gear Solid: Rising, focado inteiramente na ação e não na espionagem. Arquivo:5583.jpg E você, já comprou o seu Xbox 360 ou ainda está em dúvidas? Seja qual for a sua decisão, saiba que esta máquina é muito mais que um videogame! Categoria:Consoles Categoria:Xbox 360